


Surprise

by takeitoffhemmo



Series: Summer Clemmings [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, cashton are barely in this, extra cute at the end, its sad but fluffy, lukes bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Luke's boyfriend is shit. He is absolute shit. It's Luke's birthday and his boyfriend just broke up with him. He said he was doing Luke a favor by cutting things off. Luke just thinks he's an asshole. A really big asshole. Ugh, Luke needs to stop thinking about assholes because now all he can think about is the asshole's asshole. Anyway! Moving on.</em> </p><p>Luke's birthday doesn't go exactly as planned, but his best friend, Michael, always knows what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Luke's 20th bday, enjoy!!

Luke's boyfriend is shit. He is absolute shit. It's Luke's birthday and his boyfriend just broke up with him. He said he was doing Luke a favor by cutting things off. Luke just thinks he's an asshole. A really big asshole. Ugh, Luke needs to stop thinking about assholes because now all he can think about is the asshole's asshole. Anyway! Moving on. 

As mentioned earlier, Luke's boyfriend dumped him on his birthday (like an asshole) so now Luke is sitting at home, alone, eating ice cream while watching The Notebook. He thought he might as just pile on the sadness while he was at it. Luke is great at wallowing in his own self-pity; it should be his second job. Luke's phone begins to ring and he stares at it. To answer or not to answer? The second Luke threw his ex-boyfriend's shit along with his ex out of his apartment he sat on this couch and decided he was not going to leave it unless he had to piss. So, that is why Luke is now conflicted about whether or not he should stand up and answer his ringing phone on the other side of the room. It's Michael's ringtone so he knows it's not his ex, but he's not sure if he wants Michael to join his pity party. The ringing stops and Luke relaxes back on the couch at least until the ringing starts again. 

"For fuck's sake," Luke groans and gets off the couch to answer his phone. "What?" he says rather rudely but can't find it within himself to care. Besides, it's only Michael. 

"Whoa, are you alright? Did Brandon give you Indian food again? He knows what Indian food does to you. He's got to be more careful. You know, I really think you should dump him because he's -- " 

"A huge asshole who dumps his boyfriend on his birthday," Luke deadpans, hoping no emotion leaks through his voice. 

He hears Michael whisper to himself, "A huge asshole who -- " and then louder, "He dumped you!?" 

Luke pinches the bridge of his nose and then sighs loudly. "Yeah, Michael. He did. On my birthday." Luke can't stop the hysterical laughs that begin to swell within him and then break free. It's so funny. His fucking boyfriend _dumped_ him on his birthday. 

"Luke," Michael says tentatively and Luke knows what he's going to say next. 

"I'm fine. Please, don't come over. I'm okay, I promise. Happy birthday to me, right?" Luke replies quickly and stifles his giggles. He takes a deep breath. Yeah, he's okay. Well, not really, but he has to convince Michael that he is. 

"Don't bullshit me like that. I'm coming over," Michael says and then hangs up. 

Luke drops his phone to his side and mutters, "Shit." 

Luke is sitting on his couch again with a new bowl of ice cream when Michael arrives. He has a key to Luke's place so he let himself in. He sees Luke on the couch and rolls his eyes. "Is this really how you want to spend your birthday?" he asks while approaching the couch. He dropped his keys on the table in the hallway and kicked his shoes off as he walked over to Luke. He jumps over the back of the couch and then settles into the spot next to Luke. Luke sighs and refuses to look at Michael but offers him some of his ice cream. It's a reflex for Luke. Luke and Michael share things, that's how it's always been. Michael smiles as he eats some of the ice cream before handing the bowl back to Luke. "Lukey, come on. You're not okay. It's your birthday and you deserve better," Michael says and throws his arm over Luke's shoulders. Luke gives in and leans against his chest. 

"I don't even know what I did to make him want to leave. He didn't even give me a reason beside 'I'm doing you a favor, Luke.' That's such shit. He was cheating, wasn't he? God, cheaters are such shit. I hate them," Luke mumbles while playing with the hem of Michael's shirt. "I don't get it. Why wasn't I enough?" Luke asks with a frown. He gets dumped a lot. It's kind of annoying. Michael usually dumps people, or doesn't even pursue a relationship in the first place. Luke kind of admires him for that. Less pain in the end usually. Not always though. 

One time Michael had a girlfriend that he loved a lot, like, he almost proposed, a lot. They were living together and everything. Luke was lowkey jealous, but he didn't let it show. Luke can be great at hiding his feelings. Anyway, back to Michael. Michael loved her so much and he comes to Luke crying one night. He was sobbing so much Luke couldn't understand anything he was saying. When he finally calmed down he confessed to Luke that he tried to go buy a ring earlier that day, but realized maybe he didn't love Lily as much as he thought he did. He was scared he'd trap them in a marriage neither of them wanted. Luke told him he was being ridiculous and that him and Lily would be great together. Michael still broke up with her the next day. Then Michael ended up spending the next week at Luke's because he wanted Lily to keep their apartment. That's something else Luke and Michael do. Comfort each other during their heartbreak. Luke supposes that's why he finally answered the phone. Now he's curled against Michael's chest while the older boy combs his fingers through his hair. 

"Aw, Lukey. You're wonderful. You didn't do anything wrong. It's his fault for not realizing how good he had it with you. I promise you're enough," Michael replies and the unspoken 'for me' hangs between them. 

"Why haven't we dated?" Luke asks after a few minutes of silent cuddling with Michael. 

Michael shrugs. "Well, you've never asked me." 

Luke sits up and shoves Michael's shoulder. "I'm serious! I'm always getting dumped and you're always dumping people and then we end up here. It seems more than friendly when he hang out, and even when we are dating people we still spend more time with each other than with them. Remember that time you talked to me on the phone while Dylan was blowing you? Such a dick move, but it didn't seem to bother either of us. I totally should've hung up and then yelled at you later, but I didn't. God, we're a mess Michael." 

Michael starts laughing and suddenly Luke regrets everything he just said. He probably just ruined their whole friendship. Down the drain. Gone. Over. Dead. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I just ruined everything, didn't I?" Luke asks, his eyes wide with fear. His birthday is really turning out to be a strange one this year. 

Michael gets himself under control before answering. "No, it's just that you're right. We're a mess. I was sort of serious before too. You've never asked me out so how am I supposed to know that you're interested, you know?" 

Luke lightly slaps Michael's arm. "Yeah, but you've never asked me either!" 

Michael grins and then turns to face Luke. "Luke, do you wanna be my boyfriend?" 

Luke rolls his eyes playfully and nods. "Yeah, I do." 

Michael leans forward and whispers against Luke's lips, "Good," before they're kissing. Luke tangles his fingers in Michael's hair and pulls him closer. God, he hasn't kissed Michael since they were teenagers and confused about their sexualities. Michael is definitely way better than when he was 15 and unsure. Now he's very sure and has Luke pinned underneath him against the couch. 

"Mike-Mikey," Luke pants and grinds up to find friction for his growing erection. "Need -- " he mumbles and Michael shushes him.

"I know, baby, I know," Michael whispers and then ducks down to kiss along Luke's neck. 

Luke whines and then squirms when Michael's cold hands slide under his shirt. "Michael, your hands are fucking cold," Luke laughs and pushes him back. 

Michael pouts but leans away from Luke. "Do you wanna continue?" he asks. 

Luke shakes his head despite the fact that he's half-hard already. He's happy him and Michael have finally figured their shit out, but they don't need to rush things. 

"Are you sure you don't want a birthday blowjob?" Michael asks with a half-smile. 

Luke laughs. "No, I'm good. Brandon actually blew me before he broke up with me." 

Michael breaks out into laughter as well, uncontrollable laughs that have him doubling over and grasping at the couch arms for stability. "Are you serious?" he wheezes. 

Luke can't stop laughing either. "I am!" 

Once they start to calm down Michael shakes his head and mutters, "God, he was so dumb." 

Luke smiles and nods. "I know." 

Michael tilts his head to the side as if he's deciding something and then he stands up extends his hand. Luke stares at the end for a few seconds before Michael rolls his eyes and leans forward to scoop Luke up into his arms. 

Luke squeals at the action, but doesn't resist. "Michael, what are you doing!?" he exclaims while wrapping his arms tightly around Michael's neck. His face is flushed and he's smiling. He looks happy and Michael hopes he's never the reason for Luke's sadness. That'd kill him. 

"We're gonna celebrate your fucking birthday, okay?" Michael replies and carries them towards the door. He sets Luke down so he can put on his shoes and grab his keys. This time when Michael offers his hand, Luke takes it into his mumbling something about Michael's hands are still cold, but Michael only smiles fondly at Luke as they exit the apartment. 

"Mikey, where are we going?" Luke asks while swinging their arms between them. 

"It's a surprise, duh," Michael replies and then pulls Luke a little closer so he can kiss his cheek just because he can now. Him and Luke have always been affectionate with each other but it means something now. 

They walk together for a few blocks before Luke stops and looks at Michael. "This is the way to Ash and Cal's," he states. 

Michael raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?" 

"Did you guys, like, plan a party?" Luke asks suddenly making his body smaller. "Because if you did and I ruined it by moping then I'm really sorry. Who would ruin their own birthday? Apparently, me," Luke says with a half-hearted laugh. 

"Shh, baby. You're not ruining anything. Let's just keep walking, okay?" Michael replies and pulls Luke close again. 

Luke breathes in a shaky breath and nods. "Okay." 

They do end up at Ash and Cal's where there's a party. Originally Brandon was supposed to bring Luke and it'd be a huge surprise party, but apparently Brandon had different plans. Michael had only called Luke earlier to maybe drop some not-so-sneaky hints about the party just to hear Luke laugh and call him an idiot. So, he was extremely taken aback when Luke answered with an upset tone instead of a happy one. It doesn't matter now, though, because Luke's whole face lit up with excitement the second they entered Calum and Ashton's apartment. 

Michael shook his head when Ashton gave them questioning looks as they walked in hand-in-hand and without Brandon. He supposes they'll have to explain that soon, but not now when Luke looks happy. 

It's sometime after everyone's had cake that Luke and Michael find themselves cuddled next to each other on the couch, Luke playing with Michael's hands when Michael leans closer to whisper to Luke, "Happy birthday, Lukey." 

Luke gives Michael a warm smile before he kisses him gently. "Thank you for the best birthday ever," he whispers back. 

Michael grins and shakes his head. "Next year's is going to be better." 

Luke laughs. "I'm going to hold you to that promise." 

"Good," Michael replies and then connects their lips again. When he pulls away he can't stop smiling as he says, "I love you." 

Luke's heart swells and he replies, "I love you too, Mikey." 

They leave the party about an hour later. As they walk out the door Calum whistles and shouts something about them getting laid. Luke's cheeks flush red and Michael just rolls his eyes at his friend. They walk together in comfortable silence and once they're back at Luke's apartment they silently agree to go to the bedroom. 

Once in the room Luke sits on the bed and looks up at Michael. "I'm really tired. Let's just sleep, yeah?" 

Michael nods and smiles as he watches Luke rub his eyes to stay awake just a bit longer. "Let's go to bed," he agrees.

Ten minutes later they're under the sheets and duvet, tangled with each other. Luke's head is resting on Michael's chest and Michael's rubbing circles on his back. Luke's asleep within seconds and Michael soon follows, falling asleep to the soft sound of Luke's breathing. He smiles to himself as he realizes he'll get this for a long time hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr if you want!!
> 
> lukesgoggles


End file.
